Em Seu Coração
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Para os amigos de Milo, ele não passa de uma criança mimada além da sua idade. Para ele mesmo, só precisa de alguém que o compreenda, e não o censure. Saga perdeu uma oportunidade, agora se aflige. Kanon, apenas queria que acontecesse de novo, só queria, certeza. Universo Alternativo. Saga x Kanon. Milo x Camus. Linguagem Imprópria. Situações Impróprias.
1. Chapter 1

_-Mas é aniversário do Milo, ele insistiu para que fosse lá._

_-Em uma boate de _striptease_? Tem certeza que ele tem vinte e sete anos...? Parece um garoto de dez que não vê a hora de chegar aos dezoito._

_-Nós vamos, senão ele não vai parar de jogar na nossa cara que não fomos._

**o-o-o**

-Para um aniversariante, você está bem exigente...

-**Quero** que os meus amigos se divirtam. – O loiro se ajeitava em uma mesa, próxima à pista das dançarinas. Puxava consigo alguns dos amigos mais próximos, Aiolia e Aiolos.

-Estou desconcertado... – O leonino gemeu, depois percebeu algumas notas de dinheiro em seu colo. –Para quê isso?

-Você acha que vai ficar só olhando ela? – Milo se referiu a dançarina que já estava no palco, ainda vestida – minimamente.

-Milo, não quero o Aiolia fazendo isso. – Foi discreto ao lhe chamar a atenção.

-Ótimo. Você faz.

-Aiolos não é disso. – O mais novo resmungou, mas foi ignorado pelo escorpiano. Atencioso, Milo, mesmo se referindo aos irmãos ali, observava alguns de seus outros amigos se ajeitando na boate.

-Ela não está com frio?

A risada que seguiu a indagação foi gostosa e divertida. –Saga, só você para falar isso. – Kanon se perdia em ver o irmão curioso ao olhar as dançarinas ao palco, uma delas, vestia uma calcinha quase imperceptível. Achava o mais velho _fofo_ em suas ações tímidas em um lugar regado a erotismo.

-Saga, Kanon. – Milo chamou a atenção de ambos, praticamente atrás dos três loiros.

-Hum?

-Não vão ficar só olhando. – Saga não entendeu a resposta, Kanon, suspirou incomodado.

Ambos viram o amigo se levantar após pedir licença aos dois que lhe acompanhavam. Os gêmeos aguardavam uma resposta, quando o aniversariante pediu que também aguardassem.

Afastou-se e foi de encontro à duas dançarinas que caminhavam pelo salão. Os geminianos o viram conversar com as duas, e então se entreolharam.

Após a conversa, o anfitrião exibia um sorriso, e no intervalo de se afastar de ambas e voltar aos amigos, viu um rapaz ruivo sentado sozinho em uma mesa, afastada da pista e da _excitação_ masculina em volta do palco. Ele recebeu a visita de uma garçonete, em poucos trajes, burlescos, que lhe serviu um drink.

Milo corou ao perceber que o tal ruivo percebeu que era observado de forma minuciosa. E o escorpiano nada discreto se virou, dando de cara com Kanon.

-Ah! Ahn. Então. – Continuou, desconcertado. Mas ainda se atreveu a olhar para trás. O ruivo desconhecido não lhe olhava mais. Frustrou-se, já que gostava de ser notado. –Sou aniversariante, mas vocês que ganham os presentes. – As dançarinas surgiram uma de cada lado do loiro. –Elas vão dançar para vocês.

Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha, Kanon tomou o conteúdo de um drink – que pertencia à Aiolia – em um gole só, chegando a tossir de surpresa.

-Elas são tão bonitas, mas não dessa vez. – A resposta soou tímida e educada do gêmeo mais velho.

-Milo... – Foi a recusa do mais novo.

-Por favor. Elas não mordem. – Uma das meninas riu.

-Se recursarmos, você vai nos atormentar até o dia em que morrermos.

-Vocês me conhecem_ mesmo_. – Milo deixou os dois resmungarem, para poder observar o belo ruivo desacompanhado, mas para a sua frustração, Aiolos lhe chamou a atenção.

As duas, notando que "sim" era a única resposta válida ali, tomaram à frente dos gêmeos. Cada uma tocou sutilmente no braço de cada um deles, apenas para indicarem o caminho que eles deveriam tomar.

Saga e sua acompanhante estavam à frente dos outros dois. O mais novo exibia uma expressão mal-humorada.

Kanon havia ido há poucos anos em uma boate como aquela. Mais jovem, era mais travesso, embora não necessariamente um homem liberal quando o assunto era sexo. Havia tido relacionamentos curtos, satisfatórios aos seus desejos. Era assim que gostava e preferia e não se abria com muitos. Milo, apesar de um grande amigo, não o conhecia assim tão bem.

Mas os meses foram se passando, e os sentimentos do geminiano mais novo, deram uma volta completa, entrando em um patamar que ele desconhecia e não esperava, pois passou a olhar Saga de outra maneira. A forma como o olhava nos olhos já havia intensidade; quando o via se trocar, já dava mais atenção ao físico dele como fazia com ex-companheiros.

Não sabia _exatamente_ o que era. Ou talvez soubesse, mas _não podia_ admitir, afinal, ele era seu irmão, sangue de seu sangue e era estranho. Errado, não seria. Percebia que algumas sensações se assemelhavam a uma paixão. E isso _não _tinha porque ser errado.

Em sua cabeça, jamais admitiria tudo o que sentia, ou pensava sentir, para o mais velho. Acreditava que em alguns momentos, Saga lhe olhava da mesma forma, pensava que nesses momentos, existiam sentimentos recíprocos. Porém, achava que era melhor não ter certeza.

Várias semanas depois desses conflitos internos, e muitas indagações de Saga ao estranhar certo afastamento do mais novo, um conhecido de Kanon fez uma reunião. O mais novo aceitou o convite e foi acompanhado de seu gêmeo e nenhum dos dois deixou de se divertir naquela noite.

Depois, dispostos a descansarem um pouco da festa, dirigiram-se ao jardim da casa, curtir a noite, em um breve passeio. Em meio às divertidas conversas que os gêmeos sempre tinham, um momento inesperado ocorreu.

Saga roubou um beijo na boca do irmão mais novo. Kanon, jamais esqueceu.

**o-o-o**

As salas reservadas para as dançarinas e seus convidados não se distanciava tanto do salão. Atrás de uma cortina, nas cores da boate – preto e vermelho – seguia-se uma escada de poucos degraus, e então um longo corredor com salas dispostas. Também com suas entradas acortinadas.

Kanon foi capaz de cogitar à sua acompanhante se poderia ter a dança na mesma sala do irmão. Teve uma negação, e em seu âmago, o ciúme tornou a bater.

Antes de separarem-se, Saga virou seu rosto para olhar o irmão. O outro leu a expressão dele. Estava incomodado, simplesmente não era alguém que gostava de frequentar boates, e ainda mais que isso, não gostava de ser separado de Kanon. Principalmente porque seus sentimentos fraternais se misturavam à amorosos, isso, compreendia e não negava ao seu próprio coração.

Apenas desejava outro beijo daquele no dia da festa.

Saga também sentia o ciúme arder dentro de si quando entrou sozinho com a sua acompanhante não desejada. E não evitou pensar no que poderia ocorrer na sala do irmão.

-Sente-se... – Pediu a ruiva, em toda a sua sensualidade. Saga sentou, e frustrou-se mais uma vez, de onde estava não via Kanon. Seu olhar fitava algum ponto, perdido, demorou a olhar para a dançarina à sua frente, vestida em lingerie.

Apesar do desconforto do momento, Kanon se sentiu em alívio. De sua poltrona, podia ver Saga e a acompanhante dele. Sentiu-se meramente satisfeito, pois mesmo que ela estivesse em poucos trajes, _ainda_ estava vestida.

O mais novo saiu de sua atenção quando viu algo cair em sua coxa – O fino sutiã rosa e rendado de sua acompanhante. O moreno se desconcertou quando ergueu o olhar e a viu parcialmente despida.

Depois, tornou a olhar a peça íntima em sua perna. Olhou com certo nojo, e remexeu sua perna, fazendo a peça cair. A loira à sua frente acreditou que fosse um flerte e sorriu.

Kanon não ligava para a garota à sua frente. Seu olhar ficou fixo no irmão. E mais uma vez, lia o olhar dele, 'socorro'.

Um suspiro. Naquele momento, com um misto de seu ciúme, se arrependeu de não ter roubado outro beijo de Kanon antes de sair de casa...


	2. Chapter 2

Ela apoiava as mãos nas coxas dele. Aquela cena causou uma pontada maior de ciúme. Depois, a viu ficar de costas, não ia aguentar ver qualquer uma se esfregar em _seu_ Saga.

Sentiu os dedos da loira à sua frente tocar em seu queixo. Ela lhe chamava a atenção. –Está distraído hoje, lindo... – Por ver que seu cliente não estava satisfeito, foi mais atrevida. Sentou no colo de Kanon, de frente à ele.

Consequentemente, ela ficou na sua frente. O mais novo teve a urgia de empurrá-la, mas não podia tocar nas mulheres, fazia parte das regras e afastava arruaceiros de um lugar sério.

Em uma dança mais atrevida e sensual, ela simulava, para provocar o cliente, movimentos na posição em que estava, mas começou a se demonstrar insatisfeita com a distração de Kanon.

-Não está gostando? – Sua pergunta foi mais séria, parou os movimentos, e discretamente se levantou do colo dele.

-Não gosto muito de ter uma_ vadia_ se esfregando em mim. – 'E nem em Saga'... – O ciúme era tanto, que se tornou irritado. Olhava a dançarina em desafio.

A loira, ofendida, colocou as mãos na cintura. –Acho que você bebeu demais.

Kanon, um pouco cínico, olhou em volta. –Isso _não_ é uma igreja, então eu _suponho_ que eu não falei inverdade ao chama-la de vadia. Você e sua amiga ali. – Apontou para a dançarina do irmão, e até então, a discussão iniciada, era em tom baixo.

-E eu tenho culpa de você não gostar de mulher? – Ela buscou pela peça de roupa faltante e cobriu seus seios. Estava irritada e ofendida, ainda mais.

-Ah, querida, eu gosto sim. Mas gosto de mulheres de classe. Não prostitutas! – O geminiano se levantou, já que percebeu seu tom de voz se erguer ao fim de suas palavras.

-Vá embora ou chamarei o segurança! – Ela falou em um tom ainda mais alto, interrompendo a dança da sala da frente. Saga suspirou em alívio, para se preocupar quando percebeu que a voz vinha ali de perto. Levantou-se, murmurando o nome do irmão.

-Nossa, que vadia sensível. – Debochou.

-Kanon! – Chamou, e a movimentação, chamou o interesse do único segurança naquele corredor que surgiu rapidamente em meio aos quatro.

-Vá embora, idiota.

-E eu ainda terei de pagar por isso? Só faltava. – Em seu novo deboche, Kanon sentiu seu braço sendo pressionado pelo segurança da boate.

-Espere. – Saga tentou tranquilizar, e não gostou nada de seu gêmeo ser repreendido. –Solte ele, nós vamos embora, está tudo bem.

O mais velho olhou confuso para a dançarina e o irmão, mas conseguiu soltá-lo da força do outro. Então pegou no pulso do mais novo, para conduzi-lo até a saída.

-Ei! Aonde vocês dois vão?

-Milo, nos falamos depois. _Tchau_. – Saga foi curto e grosso. Kanon ria inconformado e com muito ciúme.

O gêmeo mais velho só soltou seu irmão quando estavam próximos do carro em que vieram. Depois de desativar o alarme, abria o carro, mas não entrou.

-Kanon, o que foi que aconteceu? – A voz era séria com um toque de repreensão.

-Nada, Saga. – Em seguida, abriu a porta do lado do carona e entrou. Saga surgiu dentro do carro logo depois.

-Você... Tocou nela? – A indagação saiu baixa, enciumada.

-Ah! Claro, nossa. Esfregação total. – Respondeu um tanto quanto grosseiro.

Ligou o carro. –Estou falando sério, irmãozinho. O que aconteceu? Até onde eu saiba, a sua atividade favorita não é discutir com prostitutas. – Respondeu na mesma ironia. – Retirava o carro de sua vaga enquanto falava.

-Ah! – Kanon apenas se expressou por um gesto, erguer a mão. –Dane-se ela. – Virou seu rosto para o vidro, bufando. O motorista então percebeu que não podia insistir, ele não responderia agora.

Saga deixou o silêncio se instalar no veículo. Estava pensativo no leque de motivos para que Kanon agisse daquela forma. Ele não estava bêbado, e seu irmão não era de se embebedar com meio copo de _drink_. Notava que ele estava bravo, irritado. Para não dizer _puto_.

Mas o _porquê_, ainda era desconhecido. A hipótese mais plausível era da acompanhante ter tocado nele, e sabia que Kanon detestava intimidade em uma primeira impressão.

Não tinha rumo em seu caminho. A avenida grega era conhecida, bastante. –Ai. – A virada de atenção de Saga foi imediata quando Kanon gemeu. Uma atitude tão urgente e preocupada que por muito pouco não encostou o carro ao veículo da frente ao farol vermelho.

-O que está sentindo? – O tom era autoritário. Ou o mais novo falava ou falava.

-Sobrou algo do almoço em casa? – Não olhava para Saga, que suspirou ao perceber que o gemido era de fome.

-Apenas alguns _nuggets_ de peixe...

-Hum.

-Está com vontade de comida japonesa? Aquele restaurante é aqui perto.

-Não sei... – O ciúme de Kanon o transformava em um homem de pouquíssimas palavras.

O silêncio retornou, e ele notou que o outro estacionava o carro em uma rua pouco iluminada. –Porque parou, Saga?

-Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me falar que porra aconteceu lá dentro. – Atingindo a seriedade e autoridade, Kanon poderia lhe responder. Então virou o seu corpo, um braço seu apoiou no volante. Olhava o irmão em aguardo de uma resposta, sério.

-Não aconteceu** porra** nenhuma, Saga. – Enquanto o ouvia falar "Saga", sabia que não teria respostas.

-_Kanon_. Eu não conheço você de ontem, portanto, pode ir falando o que aconteceu. Eu não vou parar de perguntar, não sairemos daqui e nem você vai sair do carro. – Suspirou forte.

Por fim, o outro o olhou. –Não houve nada, já disse.

'Tinha muita coisa, Sa'.

Saga então deixou a sua pose inicial e encostou-se ao banco, como se fosse dirigir. O outro só o observava. Via que o irmão mediava alguma coisa.

Começou a pensar que ele estivesse chateado com as suas respostas um tanto quanto grosseiras. –Que houve, Sa? – Ficou preocupado, a expressão agora era entristecida, a voz, baixa.

O mais velho virou o rosto, e o olhou. O gêmeo mais novo corou por aquele olhar sério, depois, viu que Saga também corava aos poucos.

A face do mais velho estava cada vez mais próxima. Segundos depois, e decidido, colou seus lábios ao do seu gêmeo ao lado.

Demorou nessa ação. Saga tremia um pouco, de medo. Kanon, novamente surpreso, como naquela noite.

'Então não era bebida... '

Em resposta, e um gesto que fez o mais velho parar de tremer, Kanon segurou o seu rosto, mantendo o beijo que era aprofundado de forma tão terna.

Os olhares eram tímidos quando a carícia cessou.

-Eu conseguia ver você da sala em que eu estava. Fiquei muito irritado de ver aquela garota no seu colo. Você... É meu... Saga. Só eu... Posso tocá-lo.

-Eu estava odiando pensar que você pudesse estar gostando da sua dança. De outra pessoa... Flertando com você, sorrindo para você, falando com você...

-Aquela noite... Então...

-Eu te amo, desde **antes** daquele dia. E não é... Apenas fraternal. – Saga revelou ainda temeroso de que ele lhe recusasse.

-Não é justo, eu te amo antes... – Kanon fez um bico pueril, que Saga não resistiu e riu doce. Em resposta, tornou a beijá-lo.

-Fica comigo... – Murmurou, pausando o beijo, mas roçando seus lábios aos dele.

-E... Se eu disser que já sou seu? – A resposta no mesmo tom. Kanon apenas piscava de forma demorada, encantado com aquele momento.

-Eu também, já sou seu, há tanto tempo... – Habilmente, desligou o carro, o que fez a luz automática desligar. Kanon passou os braços em volta do pescoço de seu amor, que investiu ao seu aproximar e colar mais os seus corpos. O mais novo encostou-se à porta, Saga trouxe a perna dele em sua cintura.

Completamente juntos. O carro apertava um pouco o relaxar que desejavam, mas não se importavam. Só queriam estar um com o outro, o resto em volta...

Era **só resto**.

**o-o-o**

-Amanhã eu e o Aiolia temos aula. Já nos divertimos demais. – A mão acariciava de forma calma e carinhosa as costas do leonino. O sagitariano sorria para o aniversariante à sua frente. –Já é muita mulher para um dia só. – Riu, e os outros dois o acompanharam.

-Ah! Fiquei muito feliz de vocês terem vindo. Nos falamos mais tarde então. – Milo estava empolgado – e ligeiramente bêbado.

Após a despedida dos irmãos e de alguns outros convidados, o escorpiano voltou à mesa em que estava. Finalizava seu drink para pagar o que precisava e ir embora.

Porém, virou um pouco o seu rosto. Viu o olhar do ruivo misterioso. Não evitando_ vontade_, deu um sorriso, em flerte. Não recebeu um de volta, mas ele manteve lhe observando. Corajoso e atrevido como era, pegou o seu copo e se levantou, sentia que precisava conhecer aquele rapaz.

-Posso me sentar...? – Podia estar bêbado, mas como gostava de beber, tinha controle e noção de como estava.

Em resposta, um gesto que parecia lhe dizer "à vontade". O ruivo se encostou, o fitou momentaneamente, mas voltou a olhar para as dançarinas, interessado. Milo percebeu que o copo dele estava vazio.

-Acho que eu poderia lhe oferecer uma bebida...?

-Acho que não. – Teve a atenção dele novamente. –Já atingi o meu limite. E acho que você também. – Houve um olhar de censura, mas o escorpiano não se ofendeu, o olhou de forma pueril e curiosa, devido ao sotaque diferente do ruivo.

-Às vezes a gente aproveita, é o meu aniversário. – Anunciou. Sentiu-se estranho. Aquela conversa seguia como se o conhecesse, como se fossem amigos. Mas nunca o tinha visto.

O ruivo olhava o loiro de forma curiosa. Havia atenção, não o quis julgar de forma silenciosa, mas ele parecia uma criança crescida. Era jovial em sua forma de falar.

-É? _Joyeux anniversaire_. Jovens como você adoram vir a esse tipo de lugar comemorar aniversários. Quantos anos, dezoito? – Houve certo deboche, e o ruivo deu um riso travesso.

-Vinte e oito.

-_Mon dieu_. – Murmurou.

-Conveniente falar em deus em um lugar assim. – Riu divertido. Depois, sorriu, o ruivo lhe deu um sorriso.

-Entende Francês.

-Muito pouco. Mas seu sotaque é encantador. – O flerte o fez rir, de forma discreta.

-Agradeço, _belle blonde_. – Maquinalmente, o ruivo passou a mão nos longos cabelos, e os jogou para trás. Milo chegou a estremecer, encantado.

-Não faça de propósito.

-O quê? – Ele _realmente_ se fez de desentendido. –E porque?

-Sou escorpiano.

-Quanta sutileza sua dizer que é viciado em sexo. Por isso veio aqui? – Rio ao canto dos lábios finos, Milo gargalhou, divertido.

-Que jeito, me _pegou_, francês. – Provocou em um novo flerte. A conversa estava ainda mais _gostosa_.

A forma como foi chamado, fez o outro se remexer em seu lugar, suspirando. O viu sorrir mais uma vez, então o ruivo percebeu que o loiro o viu corar. –Faço o seu tipo? – Resolveu entrar na brincadeira, ainda mais.

-Com esse sotaque...

-Sim ou _non_? – Milo umedeceu os lábios.

-Se não fizesse, eu não estava aqui. – Soltou, sensual.

-Hm. – Viu que na face do recém-conhecido, havia também sensualidade.

Milo começou a achar que era fácil. Mas havia algo de errado.

-"Hm"? – O escorpiano aguardava mais que isso.

Ficou então surpreso, o ruivo se levantou.

-Minha hora, tenho de trabalhar amanhã cedo. – O moreno colocou as mãos nos bolsos e simplesmente largou o flerte ali. –Foi bom conhece-lo.

Passou por Milo, dirigindo-se à saída. –"Foi bom conhece-lo"? Ei! Faço melhor que isso. – Chocado por ter sido largado, se ergueu rápido, e conseguiu pegar no pulso do ruivo. –Francês, qual o seu nome...? – Milo buscava os olhos claros dele, hipnotizantes.

-Camus.

-Camus. – Balbuciou. –O meu é Milo. –Verei você de novo, não é? – O loiro saiu de si naquele momento. Encantou-se de tal forma, que mesmo que ouvisse um "não", iria atrás dele.

-Quem sabe, Milo. – Camus tinha o olhar inicialmente tímido, pois viu o interesse na expressão do grego.

Porém, a esse momento, o escorpiano puxou sutilmente o outro mais para perto. Um sentia a respiração do outro.

Milo em seu desejo, deixou que seus lábios se aproximassem dos dele de forma natural, o que ofegou o ruivo.

-Está... Tarde. Venho... Com costume aqui. – Camus fitava os lábios do outro, enquanto chegou a tocar com a mão livre no peito dele, sentindo posteriormente os lábios dele roçarem aos seus.

Foram as suas palavras finais para se afastar repentinamente. Deu as costas ao loiro, largando-o ali.

Encantou-se com o aniversariante atrevido, isso se estampou em sua face, agora longe de olhares.

Camus lhe era familiar. Aquela voz, o olhar. Aquele, sotaque...


End file.
